


[Podfic] baby, we're the new romantics

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Asexual Character, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: brandonsaad's author summary:When PK meets Carey Price, it’s because he is crushing his dreams.“Get off my bar,” he’s saying, totally unreasonably, just because PK is currently climbing up onto his bar.(In which PK a) likes to kiss his favorite bartender and b) won't get off the bar.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [baby, we're the new romantics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650304) by [brandonsaad (createadisaster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/createadisaster/pseuds/brandonsaad). 



Podfic duration: 24 Mins

Mediafire download: [MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ngo16jgl13dlgpg/%5BHockey%5D_Baby_We%27re_The_New_Romantics.mp3) / [M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tscggk263m7sg48/%5BHockey%5D_Baby%2C_We%27re_The_New_Romantics.m4b)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to brandonsaad for giving permission to podfic this!! I had a RIDICULOUSLY fun time while recording (like I could have recorded twice as much, it was so much fun). Your characterisations are spot on and lovely, thank you for writing such a gorgeous work! 
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> Thank you as ever to [**vidriana**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/vidriana/) and [**savedby**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/savedby/) for excellent beta (plus general enabling and pep talks). 
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> The music used in this pod is Don't Stop The Music ([youtube link](https://youtu.be/1OJiaDmbAg8)) by Rihanna, performed by The Bird and The Bee. 
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> Comments are my fuel for the next podfic, and reading them keeps me going when inspiration doesn't. If you come back to leave one after listening you'll make me extremely happy! ❤️
> 
> I'm on tumblr [over here](frecklebombfic.tumblr.com), on [twitter here](https://twitter.com/frecklebombfic) and I'm crying about hockey [over here!](https://squashyicebabies.tumblr.com) ❤️


End file.
